


Miracle Boy (In Bed)

by much_ado



Series: Heartbreaker and Pretty Boy [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crack, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 17:15:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10926387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/much_ado/pseuds/much_ado
Summary: Air wasn’t reaching his lungs; he was going to suffocate. He could just see it:Here lies Sugawara Koushi. He died giving his boyfriend amazing head.





	Miracle Boy (In Bed)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know how this happened. I'm sorry. This is without a doubt the most absurd thing I have ever written, but here it is anyway!

“MIRACLE BOY _KOUSHIIIIIII,”_ Tendou half-groaned, half-shouted.

Under normal circumstances, Suga would have snorted inelegantly at his boyfriend’s antics.

Under current circumstances—which is to say with Tendou’s cock as far down his throat as he could take it as Suga gave him what was _going_ to be the blowjob of his _life—_ he snorted inelegantly and simultaneously choked. _Badly._

He pulled off as quickly as he could manage, but for a second he was sure he was going to die. Air wasn’t reaching his lungs; he was going to suffocate. He could just see it: _Here lies Sugawara Koushi. He died giving his boyfriend amazing head._ His forehead fell against Tendou’s hipbone as he coughed up a fucking lung, _finally_ managing to pull in one deep, wheezing breath. 

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry!”

He could only halfway register Tendou’s words as he frantically apologized, hands running soothingly through Suga’s hair.

“I didn’t mean to— _oh fuck are you okay?”_

As the oxygen finally started to filter back through his system and his lungs no longer felt like they were on fire, Suga’s wracking coughs turned into a slow chuckle, which turned into ridiculous, _hysterical_ fits of giggles. 

He heard Tendou’s head collapse back against the pillow with a soft _whump._

“Oh my god Koushi you _ass_ I thought you were going to _die!”_

“Satori—” Suga wheezed between giggles before he was overcome again, failing to finish his sentence. 

“Don’t _Satori_ me, I thought you were choking to death and then you start _laughing—”_

“Satori, you ridiculous, _ridiculous_ man,” Suga chuckled, pressing kisses to the inside of Tendou’s thigh between giggles. Slowly, Tendou started laughing too, a slow, breathless sort of chuckle. “Oh my god, you complete _dork,_ I love you so much.”

Suga broke into another fit of giggles, rolling slightly to the side to use Tendou’s thigh as a pillow. After a second, though, he noticed that Tendou had gone very still—and wasn’t laughing anymore. Suga glanced up quickly; Tendou had lifted his head off the pillow and was staring wide-eyed at him, his mouth hanging just barely open.

“Satori?” 

“Do you…” Tendou started, pausing with a slight frown. “Koushi, do you mean it?”

“Do I mean—”

Suga stopped before he could finish the sentence, suddenly realizing exactly what he’d said that would elicit such a reaction. He clambered up the bed until he was face to face with Tendou and could cup his adorable, stupid face with one hand. 

“Satori,” he said, “I love you. Of _course_ I love you.”

Suga could see Tendou’s eyes going a bit watery as a trembling smile spread across his face. 

“ _Koushi,”_ Tendou said, grinning widely, “you are _so gay.”_

Suga snorted. “The part where I had your dick down my throat didn’t give that away?”

“The evidence was still inconclusive,” Tendou said, nodding sagely. 

“ _Dork.”_

“Koushi?” Tendou said softly.

“Hmm?”

“I… I love you too, y’know.”

Suga smiled, leaning down to kiss his adorable, ridiculous dork of a boyfriend. 

“Why would you think I didn’t mean it, Satori?”

“You know _why._ ”

“No. No, I don’t. Satori… you’re _amazing._ And smart, and handsome, and _funny…_ Who wouldn’t love you?”

Tendou let out an uncharacteristically bitter huff of laughter. “I don’t think you want me to answer that question.”

Suga grabbed Tendou’s face with both hands, staring him in the eyes.

“They’re _wrong._ All of them. Fuck what they think, anyway. I love you. I love you _so much.”_

“Why… why me?” Tendou asked in a small voice that nearly broke Suga’s heart.

“Dammit,” Suga cursed, face twisting momentarily into an ugly snarl. “I hate them. I hate everyone who made you think this way. You are… god, I can’t even describe how fucking amazing you are. You are perfect to me, Satori. I _love_ you. Don’t you dare doubt it for a second.”

“Yes, sir,” Tendou said with a watery grin. 

“That’s more like it.”

Tendou curled a hand around Suga’s neck, pulling him down for a kiss. 

“Hey so, any chance you wanna finish what you were doing before I nearly made you choke to death?”

Suga snorted. “Seriously? Are you even still hard?”

“I’m always hard for you, babe,” Tendou said, waggling his eyebrows.

“Ooh, such a romantic,” Suga snarked. 

“You know it.”

“Well, since you asked so nicely…” he said, letting his eyes rake over Tendou’s body. “I don’t know if my throat can take it, but there are plenty of other things I could do with you.”

“You’re gonna go in the fun drawer, aren’t you?” Tendou asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Oh, I am _definitely_ opening up the fun drawer. Any preferences?”

“Just fuck me up, baby.”

Suga chuckled. “Such a way with words, Satori.”

Suga leaned off the bed to open the bottom drawer of the cabinet next to the bed, rifling through its contents with an exaggerated smirk. He grabbed a blindfold, handcuffs, lube, and his favorite vibrator. It was a wicked little thing—sleek and inconspicuous, but plenty powerful and with a wide range of settings. 

Suga held up the blindfold, and Tendou snuck a glance at the selection of things he’d pulled from the drawer.

“I hate you,” Tendou said, even as he grabbed the blindfold and tied it over his own eyes. 

“You love me,” Suga replied easily.

“ _God,_ so much,” Tendou said, already writhing slightly against the sheets.

Suga leaned down to press a kiss to Tendou’s lips. Tendou responded immediately, arching off the bed and licking into Suga’s mouth hungrily. Suga chuckled.

“Patience, Satori.”

“Koushi…” Tendou said warily.

Suga smoothed his hands up Tendou’s arms, pressing them above his head before clicking the handcuffs in place around one rung of the headboard. 

“You look so gorgeous like this,” he said, sitting over Tendou’s hipbones—just north of where Tendou wanted him. He smoothed his hands over Tendou’s stupidly long chest, flicking his thumbs over his nipples. 

“Koushi, please,” Tendou gasped.

“I’m pretty sure your exact words were, and I quote, ‘just fuck me up.’”

“...I’m going to regret that, aren’t I?”

“Oh, definitely.”

“You’re evil. You’re evil and I love you,” Tendou said. 

“I love you too, Satori,” Suga said, leaning down to kiss him again as he uncapped the lube. 


End file.
